Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130501115928
1 w rankingu hell yeah* http://nyanyan.pl/obrazek.php?143728 który to rozdział? *nje czytała mangi* epic walka na gołe klaty xD *obstawia cały swój majątek na Riko* http://nyanyan.pl/obrazek.php?143604 MD level up.... ten av jest równie zajebisty co ja xD nje no jestem bardziej zajebista Ja wczoraj miałam taki pech że walnę o tym posta na blogu bo to się w bani nje mieści xD pamiętam jak mój ex buraczył gdy przy moherach wyjechałam z yaoi live action "neee Fab-chiiiin jestem taki SZCZĘŚLIWY że jesteśmy razem bla bla bla" mina moherów bezcenna, wyciągały różańce XD a ten jak Kagami, cały czerwony xD *le shin przykładny uke* mnie sie drzwi co tydzień nje chcą otworzyć =.= w Biedronce, Lidlu i Tesco....no nje...nje otworzą się chyba że grzecznie pomacham xD jakby do mojej gimbazy chodziło KnS to nje miałabym nic przeciwko gołym dupom w oknach xD Ja chodzę w ostateczności i zawsze poza na Małysza xD pamiętam jak weszłam do kibla a tam deska we krwi o_o moja mina "o_o dziękuję postoję" i wyszłam....najbliższe pół roku miałam uraz xD u mnie w klasie też jest delikwent który na przerwie cały czas buła w łapie i jeszcze innym rozdaje...no ewidentnie z 15 bułek do szkoły traga o_o'' Mad..jesteś straszna xD a myślałam że kopanie glanem i kłucie cyrklem po nogach kompanów z drużyny podczas konkursu to zbrodnia....a skoro przegralismy to czekała ich kara ^-^ noszenie mojego plecaka przez 2 tyg to pikuś...jednemu zafundowałam karnet w "Le BanNożyczki i SPA" >D domyślasz się chyba co mu się przytrafiło xD ja nikogo popatać nje mogę ;-; od razu się odsuwają a ja zaliczam emo corner i głosem njewiniątka "dlaczemu się mnie boicie, ja też mam uczucia ;-;" ostatnio dziewoja z klasy: -ty to masz obsesje na punkcie nożyczek- ja i reszta ludu takie "you don;t say" a ta nagle "kupię ci nożyczki na urodziny" a ja taki zaciesz epic hug xD ''"Nie pozwalam. W tym wypadku prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie byliby w stanie poprawnie zagrać, a nie o to chodzi." ''ja taki totalny brak zaufania bym pokarała... DAT PODUSZKI! DAT PODUSZKI!!! YEEEAH XDDD ja już chce tą akcje z nożyczkami w anime desu. moja mama dzisiaj robi cynamonki...znowu będzie "shin nje podjadaj!" "shin! zjadłaś już 6 starczy!" =.= pffffff moja babcia ostatnio rzucała do mnie nożem o_o i sekatorem... a dziadek gonił za mną z kosiarką.... tak..moja familiaXD czyli też mam se walnąć testy DNA z Mukkunem? ej no ale nje mam fioletowych włosów ;-; gorzej jak wyjdzie że Momoi to ma daleka kuzynka *tnie się nożyczkami* Ja się boje jakie będą moje dzieci....jeśli równie "zdrowo popierdolone" to wyląduję w szpitalu z ranami ciętymi jak tylko odbiorę malce po porodzie o_o Mother of God, ja pamietam jak przedszkolanka nje chciała mi dać nozyczek po tym jaką teksańską masakre nimi urządziłam xD zapisać...nje dawać swoim dzieciom ostrych przedmiotów w szczególności nożyczek *zapisuje* i chować przed nimi słodycze *dopisuje* tsaaa urocza familia *czysty sarkazm* wierz mi ugoda między dwiema podobnymi osobowościami jest możliwa... weź przykład ze mnie z i mojego exa...byśmy się nazwajem pozabijali XD oj....zły przykład ale np.. np. np... dobra co ja gadam...